At the turn of the century mechanical typewriter keyboards were jamming due to the typist's speed.
The standard, so-called, QWERTY keyboard for transmitting or input of information is very inefficient. It typically has 44 keys in two shift modes for the transmission of 88 characters and 15 to 20 other keys and levers for such functions as spacing, mode shifting, and paper adjusting. With minor modifications this keyboard is used around the world and normally has four parallel rows of keys in a rectangular pattern.
With more sophisticated typewriters, word processors, and computers, the keyboard must perform more functions and transmit more types of information. To do this, more keys, levers, and other control devices have been added so that there now are keyboards with more than 125 keys in addition to the other devises. In addition, each key often has to perform more tasks. With the use of shift, control, alternate, and other mode changing keys, it is now common to have each key perform four or more tasks.
Very few typists ever learn to operate the standard four row keyboard efficiently, but the so-called improvements make it almost impossible to enter information automatically by what is commonly called touch typing. This has slowed down the transmitting of information and increased the number of errors produced. Other devices, such as the mouse and joysticks, have not helped to solve the problem. The QWERTY keyboard was designed to slow the typist's fingers down so as to avoid jamming the keys. Thus, we are calling the results of the QWERTY keyboard "finger jamming".
Also, character arrangement in QWERTY-style keyboards is another problematic issue. For example, alphabents are the most frequently used character in a keyboard. Alphabet arrangement in a QWERTY-style keyboard does not follow any organized logical pattern (e.g. alphabetic order). Unorganized character assignment in a keyboard creates difficulty in memorization of the keyboard format. Thus, we are calling the result of QWERTY keyboard "brain jamming".
Also, the key array in the QWERTY keyboard has straight horizontal rows and rightward vertical staggerings. The straight horizontal rows do not correspond to the irregular architecture of hand and fingers. The rightward vertical staggering array of keys is to make adequate space to accommodate a serial array of levers that are connected to the key in a mechanical typewriter. However, the rightward vertical staggering array of keys violates the ergonomic typing gesture of the left hand.
In short, the QWERTY keyboard is inefficient (finger jam), difficult to learn (brain jam) and unergonomic as to the key arrays.
Many efforts have been made in the past years to correct the shortcomings of the QWERTY-style keyboards, and they all ended in vain. This is because none of those improved keyboards is user friendly. A new keyboard, regardless of its other merits, if it is not designed to be user friendly, will encounter resistance from all user aspects--the professional typists, the general public, and the keyboard manufacturers.
A keyboard is a main interface means that allows a user to manipulate data via computer. In the near future over 75% of new jobs will require computer operating skills. Unfortunately, most people do not have formal typing training. They cannot operate a QWERTY keyboard correctly and efficiently. When they encounter a task that requires keyboard typing, it is very common for them to rely on certain expediencies:
1. They hunt and peck on the keyboard, character by character. PA1 2. They use less fingers to manipulate the keys. PA1 a. Finger jam strategy: The characters on the keyboard are arranged in such a way that they purposefully jam the typist's fingers to slow down the typing speed in order to reduce the chance of jamming the keys. QWERTY-style keyboards currently dominating the typewriter and computer keyboards markets are finger-jamming keyboards. The irregular character arrangement of QWERTY format also creates difficulty in keyboard memorization to typing beginners; it also jams the user's brain. Any irregular character assignment to the keyboard that may create difficulty in keyboard format memorization, such as QWERTY format, can also be referred to as a brain-jam keyboard format. PA1 b. Frequency strategy: The character arrangements intend to increase the typing efficiency. The character assignments on the keyboard are mostly based on studies of 1) frequency of usage of characters; 2) the strength, dexterity, and accessibility of the five fingers to the keys in different keyboard locations; 3) the effective means to actuate keys in a faster speed. Keyboard formats of this type are better than QWERTY-styles efficiency-wise. However, the unorganized character assignments are brain-jammers. PA1 c. User-friendly strategy: Characters are arranged in such a way that it can speed-us keyboard format memory easily by a user's brain. For example, letter and number arrangements following the alphabetic order and numeric sequence are most likely to be user friendly. Character arrangements that follow certain organized logic may allow a user easily and quickly locating a desirable key and eliminate the hunt-and-peck. PA1 d. Customized strategy: This strategy provides a programmable keyboard. A user can assign any character to any key that he wishes. This type of keyboard is more personalized and offers more options to a user. A user has the option to select a keyboard format from a set of standardized formats, i.e., QWERTY, Dvorkok (U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,248), AS Red Hot (U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,088), or the Scientific format (U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,736), etc.), or a user can create his own keyboard format to suit his specific needs. PA1 1) more control keys, i.e. shift-hand key, shift-case key, different mode keys, keys that control co-operative functions; PA1 2) reduce the key size to accommodate more rows of keys (preferably the height of a key reduced by 1/4 to 1/3); PA1 3) install more keys in the power-reachable area, the areas that are reachable to the fingertips with the slide-guiding power of the joypad. PA1 1. In order to help the beginning users to locate the correct keys quickly, keyboard format of different character groups can be posted on the monitor frame for quick review at a glance. PA1 2. In order to guide the user the correct finger to strike a key, keys in different domains are color-coded following the rainbow color order. PA1 3. In order to alert the users of typos, an on-screen keyboard format image can be displayed in the same visual field to the cursorial indicator of a main program. The keyboard image moves along with the program cursorial indicator. Keys or characters in the on-screen image can be highlighted when corresponding keys on the keyboard are actuated. This can provide an instant visual alert of typos when they occurred. PA1 1) The pinkie finger is one-finger segment shorter than the ring finger. PA1 2) The ring finger is approximately 1/3 to 1/4 segment shorter than the middle finger. PA1 3) The middle finger is the longest and is approximately in the center line of the hand. PA1 4) The index finger is approximately 1/2 to 1/3 segment shorter than the middle finger. PA1 5) The thumb is in the lowest position. Its tip reaches to only 1/2 of the last segment of the index finger. PA1 1) Place a user's hands on a large sheet of paper, and position them in a comfortable typing position. PA1 2) Draw the outline of the forearms, hands, and fingers on the piece of paper. PA1 3) Draw a vertical line between the two hands to the center of the user's body. PA1 4) Draw a center line through each forearm continuing through the middle finger until this line intersects the central vertical line creating an angle and a slope. PA1 5) The slope of this line is the ergonomical-keyboard slope. The angle can be slightly different between left forearm and right forearm. Also, angles will vary from person to person. Usually the angle is between 25.degree. to 35.degree.. PA1 6) Slightly flex the fingers to create a comfortable home-key position, and draw a short horizontal line above and below each fingertip to form a block. These blocks are the home-key positions. PA1 7) Similarly, flex and stretch the fingers to create the upper-, middle-, lower-, and bottom-key positions. PA1 8) Draw outline blocks around the home-key position and the upper-, middle-, lower-, bottom-key positions. Similarly, more rows of keys can be created above the top row or below the bottom row if desired. PA1 9) Make these blocks follow a curved alignment (i.e., they will not be in a straight horizontal line) to build a new row relationship. In other words, keys on the upper row, home row, middle row, lower row, and bottom row will be in a curved alignment not all straight in horizontal rows. PA1 10) The outline of the pinkie finger is called the pinkie finger's home domain. Extend the pinkie finger outward to the maximum limit, and draw an outline around the pinkie finger. The area inside the line is called the pinkie finger's maximum domain. Place the pinkie finger half way between its home domain and maximum domain, and draw an outline around the pinkie finger. The area inside the line is called pinkie finger's extended domain. All areas within the pinkie finger extended domain inward is simply referred to as pinkie-finger domain. PA1 11) The ring finger domain includes its home domain and extended domain. The ring finger extended domain is the area above the pinkie finger tip. This is an area the pinkie finger cannot reach, but the ring finger can easily reach it sideways. PA1 12) The middle finger has only the home domain. PA1 13) The index finger can extended outward like the pinkie finger. Similarly, half of its maximum domain is its extended domain. Together, the extended domain and home domain make up the index-finger domain. This finger can control two columns of keys. PA1 14) Draw an outline of a thumb in the resting position. This area is called the thumb-home domain. Stretch the thumb outward to its maximum distance. Draw an outline of the thumb. This area is the thumb's maximum domain. Halfway between the home domain and maximum domain is its extended domain. The thumb can also flex inward easily. A relative larger area from the thumb-extended domain inward is called thumb domain. In this area, keys can be reached by the thumb quite comfortably. Since this area is shaped like a quarter circle, it is also named thumb-quarter domain. The thumb keys are arranged along a curve to follow the thumb's natural movement. They are not aligned in vertical blocks or horizontal bars or blocks. PA1 1) Both hands are always resting on the joypad. This gives support to the wrist and hands which decreases fatigue. All finger operable keys, palm operable keys and controllers, (i.e. alphabets, numbers, cursor controllers, joystick, circular motion sensor, etc.) are within an easily reachable distance. PA1 2) This design style allows for "three-point positioning". It is advised to keep at least one finger in the home position to allow other fingers to find their home position again after a keystroke. This is called "one-point positioning". In this design, the palm always rests on the joypad and the thumbs on the cursor controller. The pinkie finger stays in its home key. With the aid of this three-point positioning, accuracy and efficiency are increased and tension and strain are reduced. PA1 1) Horizontal formats can be used for Western cultures (U.S., Europe, etc.) PA1 2) Vertical formats can be used for Eastern cultures (China, Japan, etc.). PA1 1) The alphabetical arrangement starts on the left and continues across the keyboard to the far right. PA1 2) The other arrangement splits the alphabets in two with letter A-L and Y keys on the left side and M-X and Z keys on the right side. PA1 a) keys still arranged in alphabetic order and easy to memorize. PA1 b) A-L are on the left side, M-X are on the right side. PA1 c) the vowels A, E, I line up in the same column on the left side. PA1 d) the vowels O and U line up diagonally with the letter R between them. PA1 a) Key strokes are performed mostly by the index, middle, and ring fingers which are also the strongest fingers. PA1 b) The keyboard design provides three rows of alphabetic keys. The upper and middle rows of keys are positioned in close proximity to the home row allowing for an easy reach. PA1 a) All alphabetical characters and essential punctuation can be placed on a single-hand keyboard (e.g., left-hand side of keyboard only). FIG. 37 is an example of a single-hand keyboard with a complete set of English alphabets and numbers on the keyboard. Usually a standardized key covers an area of approximately 2 cm in square or rectangle. Based on measurements taken from fingerprints, the surface area on single key can be reduced by 1/3 (height, not width), therefore, allowing the placement of more keys on a keyboard. Also, a smaller key reduces the distance traveled between keystrokes allowing for faster and smoother typing. With the reduction of size of the individual keys, it is feasible to have a single-hand keyboard with more than 50 key panels. The palm key, joypad, and cursor controller will also increase keyboard functions. PA1 b) Split the alphabet in two halves. The first half is orderly arranged on the left-hand side of the keyboard, the second half of the alphabet is orderly arranged in the right-hand side of the keyboard, i.e., half of the alphabet (A-L and Y), numbers (0-4), and a set of punctuation marks are programmed to be "the first-hand panel". Another half of the alphabet (M-X & Z), numbers (5-9), and a set of symbols are programmed to be "the second-hand panel". The characters on the second-hand panel would be accessed by using a special function key (i.e. a shift-hand key, FIGS. 38-39) along with pressing one of their keys. Release of the special function key returns to the first-hand panel. For single-hand typing, the alphabet is split in two formats, the split into two halves FIG. 24) which assign A-L & Y on the first-hand panel and the M-X & Z on the second-hand panel, is easier to memorize than the continuous-alphabet format (FIG. 28) which is split A-D, I-L, Q-T on the first-hand panel and E-H, M-P, U-X on the second-hand panel. A vertical-order keyboard can be used for single-hand or two-hand manipulation. Key assignments can be made from left to right or right to left. PA1 1) Thumb-curved key cluster: Two or more rows of curved keys controlled by a thumb. PA1 2) Thumb circular-array key cluster: Keys around cursor controller and controlled by a thumb.
We are entering the computer age. Computers are penetrating into all kinds of businesses, schools, and families. It is an urgent task to develop keyboards that are user friendly for the general public.
The present invention, discloses a pair of integrated new keyboards with modifications over the QWERTY keyboards. The new keyboard has some unique features related to keyboard ergonomics, typing efficiency, and user friendliness, etc.
An optimum keyboard must be capable of transmitting in excess of 3000 bits of information in more than 100 groups ranging from alphabets and graphic symbols to programming and mathematical operators. An optimum keyboard should also be capable of having information entered quickly and correctly; it should be suitable for use with all types of equipment requiring information transfer; and it should be easy to learn and operate. Furthermore, it should maintain a user's hands in the most natural position to avoid repetitive stress injuries (RSI).
The present invention provides this optimum keyboard. The basic design is created by resting a user's hands, palm down, on a sheet of paper and moving each finger naturally to define finger domain areas. Next the palm is supported to relax the arm muscles. Thirdly, a character assignment is chosen to minimize the learning curve such as A-L and Y on the left hand and M-X and Z on the right hand. All the capabilities of activating a control key with the palm and thumb are used with function keys, a joy stick, and a thumb-domain cursor controller. The term cursor controller represent a device that controls a moving indicator on the monitor, such as a trackball, touch pad and the like. The moving indicator is referred as a cursorial indicator in this invention. It represents arrow, pointer, pointed finger, sandclock, vertical bar, horizontal line, etc., depending on the software programs. The keyboard comprises a left quadrant and a right quadrant. The two keyboard halves are detachable for use individually, but they are usually set at an angle of 25.degree. to 35.degree. which conforms to the natural hand positions. The keyboard has one or more vertical columns for each finger and five or more horizontal rows. There can be an adjustment on the palm support to accommodate different-sized hands. Finally, a typing guide teaches the user how to use the keyboard correctly, efficiently, and in easy and friendly ways.
The closest known prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,268 (1989) to Diernisee H. V. His main objects for his invention are to have the fingers rest on, or reach, all the keys naturally on an ergonomically-designed keyboard with the majority of the fingers on each hand always located on the home keys so that inputting is easier learned, faster, accomplished with less effort, and generating less errors than on any other keyboard.
Another object of his invention is to have a number of keyboards with the minimum number of keys required to transmit the information and control bits each designed ergonomically to fit the irregular architecture of the hands and fingers of an individual or a group.
Another object of his invention is to arrange the symbols, operations, and control functions on the keys in such a manner that the keystroke efforts and response times are at a minimum and apportioned among the fingers and hands according to their dexterity, strength, and shape; and in such a manner that, whenever it is considered to be beneficial and possible, the maximum amount of sequenced entries is done by alternate hands; and, when that is not possible, to have the maximum amount of the remaining sequenced entries done by alternate fingers with the maximum amount of one-finger sequenced entries done so that one of the entries is located on a home key.
Another object of his invention is to have the most frequent information and control bit assigned to the home key of the most dexterous finger in its respective group with each next most frequent occurring bit assigned to the home key of each next most dexterous finger; and subsequently, to have each next most frequent occurring bit assigned to each next most easily reached key.
The keys of the Diernisse H. V. keyboard are irregularly arranged, without purposely using geometrical elements, to fit the architecture of the fingers and hands so that the fingers naturally rest on home keys and naturally reach all the other keys with a majority of the fingers of each hand always located on the home keys. In the preferred design, there is an imaginary dividing line down the middle of the board from the top to the bottom with each side having two or more groups of keys and other devices separated from each other.
The drawbacks to Diernisse H. V. include a lack of palm support, a lack of a thumb operated cursor controller, a lack of palm operatable keys, a lack of a palm-operated joy stick, and a lack of follow-through in aligning the rows and columns with the natural curvature of the fingers. Furthermore, Diernisse H. V. emphasizes a frequency based assignment of characters to the keys. The present invention improves the art by adding structure and simplifying the keyboard layout.
A summary of related prior art is listed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,216 (1975) to Einbinder discloses a keyboard having horizontal rows of 12 keys each. A specific character is assigned to each key based on frequency of use. Vertical columns have an arch to accommodate the curvature of the tips of the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,482 (1976) to Einbinder discloses a left-hand and right-hand split keyboard having curved key rows and slanted key tops of variable height to follow the architecture of the hand. It has a thumb-key row below the lowest letter-key row. The home-key row as 12 keys. No bell-shaped curve of rows is taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,493 (1982) to Einbinder discloses a keyboard having straight parallel rows and an efficient assignment of characters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,470 (1986) to Casey discloses a multi-cluster keyboard layout to allow rapid finger motion and a natural positioning of the hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,736 (1987) to McGunnnigle discloses a process to determine optimum keyboard formats for a given language. Proposed keyboards have horizontal rows and slanted inward vertical columns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,048 (1991) to Sirkin discloses a one-handed date-entry keyboard having columns and rows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,078 (1992) to Grant discloses a V-shaped keyboard layout having straight rows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,747 (1992) to Hutchison discloses a V-shaped keyboard having four rows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,477 (1993) to Gambaro discloses a palm support and curvilinear mesa layout for a keyboard. The layout is generally a mirror image of the user's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,367 (1994) to Bruan et al. discloses a hinged V-shaped keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,280 (1994) to Camacho et al. Discloses a U-shaped keyboard having elongated keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,298 (1994) to Axthelm discloses a one-handed data-entry keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,263 (1996) to Choi discloses a left- and right-hand keyboard having a palm rest and a concave array of keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,088 (1996) to Choate discloses a physically standard keyboard having a more efficient key layout and providing a smooth transition from the QWERTY layout.